Checkmate
by neldluva
Summary: Two Turks, a bottle of sake, and a game of chess.


Title: Checkmate

Author: Neldluva ()

Fandom: FFVII

Pairing: Tseng/Vincent

Rating: NC17

Warnings: just the usual for explicit m/m sex

Disclaimer: The characters are property of Square-Enix.

Summary: Two Turks, a bottle of sake, and a game of chess.

Author's Notes: A gift fic long in the waiting for my dear friend, nienna_weeper over at LJ. I hope you enjoy, boo-boo!

* * *

"I have a proposal for you," Vincent said to Tseng one night over a bottle of expensive sake.

"Shouldn't you at least buy me dinner first?"

Vincent grinned, just a little, beneath the collar to his cloak. "I hear you are a student of strategy."

"That I am," Tseng replied, downing another shot of sake.

"How about a game of chess?" Vincent drew out a board and game pieces, putting both on the table between them and starting to set up the pawns.

Tseng watched for a moment, straightening the white rook on his side of the board. "Chess bores me," he said honestly. "It is so difficult to find a skilled partner."

"Hmm," Vincent agreed, nodding. "I believe two high-ranking Turks can make a decent game, though. And perhaps I could up the stakes?"

Tseng glanced up at him again, feeling curious and complacent with the sake. "How are you going to do that?"

"For every piece of mine that you capture, I will remove a piece of clothing. For every piece that I capture, you will remove something."

Tseng's eyebrow quirked up, and he grinned a little. "Strip chess. Really, Vincent Valentine."

Vincent nodded, adjusting one of the black pieces on his side.

"Then take off your cloak. It gives you an unfair advantage."

Vincent rolled his eyes, reaching up to unbuckle the cloak. "Heavens forbid I have an unfair advantage." He dropped the thick red cloth in a pile, stretching out his long legs under the table. "You can have the first move, little Turk."

"Little," Tseng snorted, eyeing the board for a good minute before moving his first piece.

And so it began. It took several moves before any clothing was removed, when Tseng captured one of Vincent's pawns. Vincent accepted it quietly, removing the red scarf from his hair and dropping it on top of his cloak. He quickly retaliated by taking Tseng's knight, and Tseng took off his tie.

Slowly they emptied the sake bottle, and the emptier the bottle, the more clothing came off. Tseng was winning for a little while, or so he thought when Vincent's leather shirt came off. Inch upon inch of pale skin and lean muscle, marred only here and there by scars. Tseng's mouth went dry and he stared, barely noticing as Vincent captured another of his pieces.

Almost before he knew it, Tseng was down to his boxers, and Vincent still had his pants and boots and glove on. Vincent smirked, not hidden this time by the collar of the cloak, and took Tseng's other knight, moving his queen with the tips of his clawed hand.

"Check," he said quietly, sounding amused.

Tseng frowned at the board, trying to figure out how the game had slipped from his fingers. Then he frowned at the culprit, the now-empty sake bottle. Then he frowned at Vincent, who just smirked back, cool as a cucumber.

"Strip," Vincent said, still quietly. "I believe you only have one piece of clothing left. Game to me, then."

Tseng grumbled quietly, standing to pull off his boxers. He dropped them in the pile with his other clothes. "The game isn't over yet, Valentine," he said hotly, leaning over the table. "You haven't captured my king yet."

"But you, my friend, are all out of clothes." Vincent's red eyes raked up and down, scanning Tseng's body hungrily. "I might have an alternative, though."

"Really? And what is that?" Tseng couldn't help his own smirk, feeling a pleasant tingle run up his spine that was either sake or lust, or possibly both.

"Kisses," Vincent said simply. "I capture your piece, you kiss me. You capture mine, I kiss you. Does that seem fair?"

Tseng eyed him for a moment, then sat down to plot his next move. "No less fair than you plotting to get me naked, Valentine."

Vincent made a quiet thinking sound, also looking over the board. "I am perfectly innocent, as always," he said, playing with the pieces he had already captured.

"No Turk is innocent," Tseng retorted, moving his queen.

Vincent's red eyes flashed, and he reached out to capture Tseng's other rook. "Perhaps not," he said quietly. "Come kiss me."

Tseng frowned a little, displeased that he had lost yet another piece. But he took the minor defeat as a man and crawled around the low table, leaning into Vincent's space. Vincent just looked back, watching him expectantly with that little smile on his lips. Tseng frowned more, diving in and aiming for what he sincerely hoped were Vincent's smirking lips.

Fortunately for them both, Tseng's aim wasn't off. Vincent sighed quietly into the kiss, reaching up to slide his still-gloved hand through Tseng's hair. Tseng pressed harder into the kiss, bending Vincent back in the process. Vincent leaned with him, grinning and nipping at his lips.

"Just a kiss, little Turk," Vincent said, pulling out of the kiss and sliding his fingers down Tseng's arm. "I still need to beat you at chess."

Snorting quietly, Tseng pulled away and retreated to his side of the board again. He deliberated for some time, trying to find a hole in Vincent's strategy. At long last, he moved a bishop, taking one of Vincent's rooks.

"Aha," he said, grinning at him. "Looks like you owe me a kiss now, Valentine."

Vincent's smirk just grew, and he slid, cat-like, to Tseng's side of the table. Tseng parted his lips, panting quietly, and Vincent took the chance to dive in, kissing him hungrily. Tseng moaned and kissed back, pressing against Vincent until he was on top again, putting his hands over Vincent's hips. Vincent broke the kiss to breathe but didn't move away, biting at Tseng's lips as the younger Turk's hands slid just barely under the waistband to his pants. Pressing Vincent's legs open wide, Tseng slid between them, feeling the leather pants caress his sides as he kissed down Vincent's pale neck.

Vincent allowed this only for a few moments, pushing against Tseng's shoulder lightly.

Tseng's only response was to growl and bite harder at his neck. "If you tell me 'just a kiss' again, I might just have to kill you," he muttered, licking along the dip in Vincent's collarbone.

Vincent grinned, breathing a little harder. "I was just about to suggest you move so I can take off my pants," he murmured, sliding his gloved hand through Tseng's hair and brushing his lips over Tseng's cheekbone.

"I have a better idea," Tseng replied, reaching in to unfasten Vincent's pants. He smiled, finding a scar to lick as he smoothed his hands down Vincent's hips.

Vincent moaned quietly, leaning in closer and drawing one leg up to work off his boot. He pushed it off, letting it land with a metallic clank, and lifted his hips so Tseng could get his pants completely off.

Tseng did so happily, smoothly sliding the leather down Vincent's long legs and off his unbooted foot. He pressed in again, pushing Vincent flat on his back and rocking his hips down.

"Here," Vincent moaned, pressing a small tube of lubricant into Tseng's hand with his clawed hand. He grinned up, red eyes no longer even trying for innocent, and pulled Tseng down by his hair into a kiss.

Tseng chuckled, flipping the tube open and squirting some on his hand. "I'm not even going to ask where you pulled that from, Valentine," he muttered, biting over Vincent's jaw.

"Good," Vincent groaned, biting harder at Tseng's lips. "Less talking, more fucking, little Turk."

Tseng growled again, pushing a finger into him. "Not so little, Valentine…"

Vincent cried out, holding Tseng close with his still-gloved hand and pushing down on his finger. "Prove it," he gasped, squirming harder.

Taking up the challenge, Tseng wriggled his finger, savoring the deep moans spilling out of Vincent's mouth. He slowly pushed in another finger, bending to nibble along another scar. Vincent grew steadily louder, clawed fingers digging into the carpet beneath him.

Finally, Tseng pulled his fingers away and pressed against Vincent, tired of his teasing. Vincent looked up at him, eyes wide and cheeks flushed with lust. Maintaining the eye contact, Tseng pushed in, biting back a moan at how tight and hot Vincent felt wrapped around him. Vincent gasped, wrapping his legs around Tseng's waist to keep him close.

"Now that's what I'm talking about, little Turk," he muttered happily, tilting his head back. "Not so little…"

Tseng grinned and bit at Vincent's bottom lip. "No, definitely not," he growled, shifting to get some leverage before he started thrusting.

Vincent moaned louder, tilting his hips so Tseng could get deeper. His clawed hand dug holes in the carpet while his gloved one dug bruises into Tseng's shoulder, spurring him on faster and harder. Tseng complied with the unspoken demand, reaching between them to stroke Vincent.

"Mmm," Vincent said, moaning. "That's nice…"

"Almost there…" Tseng moaned in reply, biting a dark mark on Vincent's neck.

"Mmhmm," Vincent agreed, pushing back harder against him. "Almost…"

Tseng cried out, thrusting harder as he came. Panting, he managed to get his mind back on finishing Vincent off. He squeezed, and Vincent echoed his cry, arching his back as he came as well.

Tseng flopped down on Vincent, catching his breath and listening to Vincent's heart beat. It was still fast, slowly calming down after their exertion. Slowly, lazily, Vincent's fingers combed through his hair.

After a long while Vincent stirred, stretching his legs out a bit. "Mmm. Not bad at all."

Tseng chuckled and bit at one of the scars on Vincent's chest. "I'd say not."

"Checkmate, by the way."

"What?" Tseng blinked, taking a few moments to remember the game. "How…?"

"You can't outsmart me, little Turk." Vincent grinned, and Tseng sat up, trying to figure out how in the world Vincent had ended up beating him.


End file.
